Prior art barrel locks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,923,025; 3,002,368; 3,835,674 and 4,040,279. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated by reference and made a part of the present disclosure. These prior art locks and keys have become increasingly less secure with the passage of time because of the relatively wide, albeit substantially controlled, distribution and use of the keys by a large number of people. Assignee's copending application Ser. No. 394,446, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes high security locks and keys. In these prior art locking systems, each lock is operated by a specially designed key. Accordingly, each installer must be provided with the particular key for the lock which is being installed.
It is the object of this invention to provide a sleeve for holding a high security lock in its unlocked position so that it is not necessary to provide the installer with a key in order for him to install the lock, the key being needed only to unlock the lock.
It is also the object of this invention to provide a high security lock with a manually movable sleeve, the sleeve being uniquely designed to hold the locking members in their unlocked position until the lock is ready to be installed, the sleeve being manually movable to release the locking members to their locked position without the use of a key.